Riding turf maintenance vehicles such as lawn mowers, fertilizer spreaders/sprayers, and the like are known. Such vehicles may include a chassis supported for movement over a ground surface by ground engaging members such as wheels. During vehicle operation over undulating terrain, various forces may be imparted to the chassis and ultimately be transmitted to the riding operator. While the magnitude and/or duration of such forces may be minimal in some instances, traversal of rough terrain may undesirably expose the operator to repetitive and/or jarring forces. Moreover, vibrations inherent in the operation of the vehicle (e.g., from an engine or cutting deck) may also be transmitted through chassis structure to the operator.
It is known to provide isolator systems that seek to attenuate these forces/vibrations. Such systems may typically be provided between the chassis and: a foot platform (for standing or sitting operators); and/or a seat platform. While effective at reducing forces/vibrations transmitted to the operator, drawbacks remain. For instance, some platforms are partially fixed to the chassis, e.g., by a pivot joint, thereby providing a potential and direct rigid load transmission path from the chassis to the platform.